


Royally Made: The Gem family.

by MorganCapri



Series: Royally Made [1]
Category: Orginal
Genre: My canon story, OC backstory, Original OCs, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganCapri/pseuds/MorganCapri
Summary: This is my first original work, It is about my own original characters, the main focus being Crown and the other members of the Gem family, the other being Crown's children, Ollie and Olivia who are twins. Crown is a single dad and a King, the Gem family is a royal family if you couldn't have guessed. The first few chapters of this work will be solely wholesomeness and if there's hurt, it'll be Hurt/comfort, though you may skip those chapters if you want it to get more "dark" or "mysterious". Now I never said I was particularly *good* at those genres but I'll try my best when it comes to writing that.THIS IS A WIP (WORK IN PROGRESS)
Series: Royally Made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116761





	Royally Made: The Gem family.

Crown wakes up in a cold sweat, another nightmare.  
"MOMMY!!!" He calls out to Mom, crying, Soon enough after countless calls out for  
his mom, she finally runs in "Yes baby? What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?"  
Crown jumps into his mom's arms "I- I had another nightmare..." He had stopped crying, but  
remembering the nightmare made him cry again.  
His mother wraps her arms around him in a caring embrace "Aw, baby, it's okay... How about I get a cook  
to make you some hot chocolate or even some warm milk and cookies?" She cradles her son in her arms.  
Crown had calmed down now, He sniffed and said "Actually... Could you make it this time..? I like it  
when you do and I don't wanna wake up a maid..." He hugged his mom tighter, resting his head on her  
chest. His mom stroked his bangs back over his head and gave his forehead a kiss "Of course sweetie,  
come on, let's go to the kitchen" She picked him up and carried him out of his room, through the palace  
and to the kitchen, carefully sitting him down on the kitchen island counter.  
"What would you like?" His mother asked, opening a cupboard to take out two cups, then setting the  
cups on the counter below and grabbed some cookies from the cookie jar.  
"Hot chocolate!" He slightly raised his voice excitedly, He was already feeling a lot better.  
His mother chuckles "Alrighty" she takes out hot chocolate powder and milk, filling one cup with milk  
and the other with 2 teaspoons of hot choc powder. She places the milk in the microwave and sets the timer  
to 2 minutes and 30 seconds and turns it on, waiting for it to finish. When the milk is done, she takes   
out the cup and stirs it, pouring it in the other cup with the hot choc powder, taking another teaspoon  
and mixing it, once the hot chocolate is done, Crown's mother takes out a small plate and places the cookies  
on it, she blows on the hot chocolate for a bit before handing the cookies and hot choc to her son.  
"Thank you, mommy!" Crown says excitedly and starts drinking the hot chocolate and eating cookies while  
his mother prepares some nice tea for herself. Once they both finish eating and drinking, Crown's mother  
spends the next 30 minutes reading stories to him, "Okay Crown, it's time to go to sleep now, okay?"  
His mom closes the book, "Mom? Can you please sing me a song?" Crown snuggles his blanket.  
His mother sighs, "Okay, but only one! okay?"  
"Okay!" His mother gets up and walks over to the closet, opening it and taking out a blue guitar.  
.  
.  
.  
He started to sing, "You are my sunshine... My only sunshine, you make me happy... When skies are grey..."  
His children yawned in unison and layed down on their beds tiredly, "You'll never know, dear...how much I  
love you... Please don't take... My sunshine... away..." Ollie and Olivia were sound asleep.  
Crown got up from the chair and put down the guitar, leaning it up against the wall, He tucked in his  
kids and kissed them both goodnight before quietly leaving and shutting the door behind himself.  
"I'll just do the rest of my work tomorrow... I'm tired." Crown thought to himself as he walked through  
the empty yet royally decorated walls, he made it to his room and opened the door, walking inside and   
closing the door behind him. Crown got changed into his pyjamas and got into bed.  
"That's the 5th time this week... Perhaps all of the Gem children have nightmares from age 6-10?"  
Questions lingered in his mind, but it finally got quieter and he fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER

**Author's Note:**

> I may draw Crown and his Children, Even child!Crown and his mother. But it's not promised, so I'll do my best to describe their looks in the next chapter, until them,you can use your imagination. -Crown :)


End file.
